dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Issei Hyoudou (Midnightverse)/Relationships
Over the course of the canon series all the way up to the beginning of the Midnightverse Continuity, Issei has developed various relationships with the various figures of both the Supernatural and the Human Worlds. Family Gorou and Miki Hyoudou Issei's relationship with his parents is drastically different from canon. Whereas in canon he was an only child and thus received his parents' undivided love and attention, Issei's parents doted on his twin and often ignored him in favor of her. While Issei's relationship with his dad is amicable and civilized, Issei's relationship with his mother is strained. Due to her intolerance of Issei's perverted attitude, she had beat him once for playing an eroge in the house. This drove a wedge between them in which on some days, Issei would go out of his way to avoid his mother. Despite this, Issei still loves his parents. Mitsuki Hyoudou Unarguably Issei's closest familial relationship, Issei's relationship with his sister is that of rivals, siblings, and best friends. Despite their antagonistic relationship at a young age, Issei and Mitsuki have grown close over their middle school and high school years. After becoming Devils, Issei and Mitsuki grew even closer together often fighting side by side on the battlefield against hordes of both Khaos Brigade and Qlippoth. As rivals, Issei and Mitsuki push each other to do better. They often get into meaningless competitions over who is better. Despite this, they do not hesitate to assist the other often going out of their way to make sure the other succeed. Mitsuki states that if her twin can no longer keep up with her then their rivalry is pointless. Their rivalry does not get in the way of their teamwork fighting fluidly together. Azrael states that Issei and Mitsuki when fighting together look as if they’d had each other’s backs for hundreds of thousands of years. Issei is fiercely protective of Mitsuki. A prime example of this is when his sister died at the hands of Lance. Stricken with grief, Issei made a deal with a Faustian Demon to bring Mitsuki back at the expense of his own soul, leaving him with only one year left to live. In addition to this, the two are very dependent on each other. Issei states that he is unable to know and live life without his twin and states her to be his other half. A sentiment mirrored by Mitsuki, who is furious with Issei's choice of selling his own soul. In his overprotective big brother mode, Issei is stated to scare the ever living shit out of Vali who recently started dating Mitsuki. Their relationship grows deeper as Issei's life is reduced to one year. Resolving to break her twin's deal, Mitsuki finds ways to try and break them. Over the course of the second season, the two dance around the subject of Issei's deal. Only when Issei realizes that there is no way out of it, he begins to take measures. Issei teaches Mitsuki how to drive where Mitsuki is confronted by the reality of her twin's inevitable demise and her potential inability to stop it. She denies it opting instead to hope for the better. Lily Hofferson-Hyoudou Lily is Issei and Mitsuki's adoptive younger sister. Issei first encountered her digging through the garbage for food. Taking pity on her, Issei decided to take her in and get her food and medicine. Due to their status as Special Children, Issei feels a special kinship with Lily thinking of her as his little sister/pseudo-daughter. Likewise, Lily thinks of Issei as her older brother/father figure due to being raised by her now-deceased mother and brother. In the second season, it is seen by everyone that Lily is becoming more and more like Issei, emulating his personality minus his perversion. Eden Squad Irina Shidou Unarguably one of Issei's closest relationships, Irina Shidou is Issei's first girlfriend following Issei's heartbreak from Rias. Issei is extremely devoted to her due to the fact that she stuck with him even when he went through the process of removing his pieces. Kiba and Mitsuki have stated that the two are very much in love with each other and that Irina has cemented her place as the Alpha of Issei's harem. Growing up together, Issei and Irina are the best of friends. They often refer to each other as their "super bestie better than the restie". They can read each other's intent without the need for conversation which over the course of the series has always been a sore point for the other girls as Issei and Irina's relationships are close to the point where they act like a husband and wife that have been married for decades. Like Irina, Issei is extremely loyal to her and is very in love with her. The love he formerly had for most of the girls in the ORC sans Rossweisse has transferred completely over to Irina. The two always seem to have each other's backs. Mitsuki has often commented that where one goes, the other is not far behind. As such, Issei and Irina's relationship also seems to be one of dependence. Irina is Issei's emotional pillar when they were children and even after reuniting. Issei confides in her secrets that he would not even tell his own twin sister, Mitsuki. In addition, Issei is fiercely protective of her and would not hesitate to go to extreme lengths to save her and protect her. As of the chapter, Two Become One, Irina has Bonded herself to Issei and vice-versa, essentially making them married under the culture of Angels and Demons. Rossweisse Rossweisse is Issei's second girlfriend and one of the only girls not to betray him. While initially starting off with a teacher-student relationship with Issei getting advice from Rossweisse, Rossweisse started to fall for Issei after she asked Issei to pose as her boyfriend when her grandmother was visiting. After saving her from Euclid, Rossweisse falls deeper in love with Issei with her asking him out on a date to a 200 yen shop. Following the defeat of Trihexa and the betrayal of the girls, Rossweisse became one of the only girls not to betray Issei. With Irina's meddling, Issei accepted Rossweisse's feelings. Currently, the two are in a stable relationship. As of the chapter, Two Become One, Rossweisse has been Bonded to Issei, essentially making them married under the eyes of Angels and Demons. She is highly ecstatic by this fact but often gets flustered when she is teased about it. Yuuto Kiba Yuuto Kiba is Issei's male best friend and brother figure. Unlike in canon, Issei and Kiba have been friends since before he joined the Gremory Peerage and bore him no ill will like the rest of the Perverted Trio. It was Kiba that recommended Issei to Rias and was the first one there when Issei was stabbed by Raynare. They developed a brother relationship during the events of the War against Khaos Brigade and Qlippoth. Kiba was also the one who notified Irina of Issei's condition. Other than Irina, Kiba is the only other person Issei would trust to be in charge of Eden Squad should he not be there. He expressed disappointment at Issei for throwing his life away after Mitsuki's death after reviving her. Like the others, Kiba tirelessly searches for a way to break Issei out of his deal and save his soul. Gasper Vladi Gasper and Issei have a senpai-kouhai relationship. Gasper holds a lot of respect for Issei and often emulates him minus his perverted tendencies. Gasper's decision to stay with Valerie in the hospital was born from his admiration for Issei often stating that it was what he would do. Likewise, Issei seems to teach Gasper many things including his perverted tendencies which the little dhampir was too innocent to object to. Following Issei's supposed disappearance, Gasper has lost much respect for Rias and the rest of the girls in the ORC. Ingvild Leviathan Ingvild and Issei share an amicable relationship. They are on very good terms with each other and seem to hold the other in high regard. Issei refers to her as the team strategist due to the strategy that she devised that allowed them to win their first and second matches in the Azazel Cup. Likewise, Ingvild seems to see Issei as a very close friend and holds a great deal for admiration for him for accepting her despite her relation to the Original Leviathan and Katerea Leviathan. Currently, Ingvild holds feelings for Issei though it is unknown whether or not, he returns those feelings. After confessing her love to Issei, the two began to date and eventually on Christmas Eve, Ingvild and Issei became bonded. Devils Vali Lucifer Vali is Issei's sworn rival and the White Dragon Emperor. Their first meeting prior to the events of Til Midnight was short and concise. Vali's level of power pushed Issei to train harder to defeat his rival. During the battle against Loki, the two banded together and eventually over the course or the canon series became friends. It is unknown whether or not Vali or Issei want to continue their course as the Red and White Dragon Emperors destined to kill each other. Currently, Issei and Vali consider each other brothers with Vali now having a healthy fear of Issei due to the fact that he is dating his twin sister. Kuroka Tojou Kuroka is Issei's third girlfriend and the third woman to be Bonded to him via the Mate bond. After she heard of his disappearance, Kuroka vowed to find him and maim whoever hurt him. This caused her to force Vali to make a non-aggression pact with Issei that would last until they were the last two teams in the Azazel Cup. She is very affectionate towards him and him to her. After they were bonded in the chapter, Two Become One, Kuroka has since displayed the characteristics of a doting wife after learning that a Mate Bond equates to marriage in Angelic and Demonic culture. Sirzechs Lucifer Sirzechs is the current Lucifer. Issei holds a great amount of respect for him and is often embarrassed to call him Sirzechs-nii in public. Like with Grayfia, Issei sees Sirzechs as an older brother. Sirzechs has shown immense disappointment in how Rias handled her relationship with Issei. Grayfia Lucifuge Grayfia views Issei as her younger brother possibly due to her destroyed relationship with her own brother. Issei cares for her and trusts her very much often asking her for advice on all things devil. She is his one of his go-to people to look after Lily whenever he is away. Grayfia, herself, is very affectionate and overprotective of Issei and persists that Issei calls her "Aneue." Rias Gremory At the beginning of the story, Til Midnight, Rias and Issei parted on severely bad terms. Feeling inadequate about herself and her feelings for Issei, Rias sought out advice from Sona who told her to take a break from her relationship and see if her feelings were true. However, Rias failed to tell Issei that she wanted to take a short break to assess her feelings and Issei caught her and Akeno with another man. After Issei's disappearance, Rias felt extremely guilty and distraught. When they were reunited, Issei did not want anything to do with Rias and during their match in the Azazel Cup, Rias and her team were beaten back mercilessly by Issei. During Issei's capture, Rias, wanting to make it up, helped search for him. She also fought Beelzebub alongside Issei. During their mission to the Philippines, Issei attempted to bridge the gap between them in an attempt to reconcile and gain closure in his last year of life. A cave-in split them from the rest of the group and ISsei was captured. After Issei was captured, Rias risked her life to rescue Issei and defeated the demon Gremory. She was fatally wounded by Abaddon, sending Issei into despair. Saving her with a Phenex Tear provided to him by the Phenex Family, Issei and Rias reconciled in the hospital, starting over and are currently slowly repairing their relationship, opting to be best friends. Angels Azazel Issei is very close to Azazel and the two share a pseudo-father-son relationship. Azazel was one of the first people Issei contacted for help with his pieces. When Issei was deemed missing in action and possibly dead, Azazel mobilized as many resources as he could and scoured the Earth for Issei. Azazel was overjoyed when Azrael appeared in his lab with Issei. Azrael Azrael is Issei's former babysitter. She looked after him when he was a child shortly after the disappearance of his first babysitter. Azrael styles herself as Issei's older sister with Issei referring to her affectionately as "Az-nee." On top of that, she is also one of Issei's teachers at Kuoh Academy. Issei seems to go to her for most of his school problems if his friends are not available. Azrael herself is very overprotective of Issei. Ambriel Ambriel seems to love Issei very much like her younger brother. Like Mitsuki, she has a brother complex for Issei but much more extreme. She often tries to get Issei to refer to her as Onee-chan to varying degrees of failure as Issei prefers to call her Nee-san. Michael As the leader of Heaven, Issei holds a great amount of respect for Michael. Issei often compares Michael to the sibling that took over after the death of the parent and sometimes feels sorry for the amount of responsibility Michael has. Michael also respects Issei to a great deal as Michael gifted Issei Ascalon and the Ero Room to allow him to mate with Irina without her falling. Gabriel Issei seems to hold a lot of respect for Gabriel. Gabriel seems to view Issei as a kind young soul who was dealt the wrong hand in life after he was dragged into the affairs of the Supernatural. Gabriel is also protective of Issei as she views him as their last link to their missing older sister and niece. Penemue Penemue seems to care for Issei much like a mother would for their child. Risa Risa is Issei's guardian. At first, the two share a polite guardian-ward relationship due to Issei not knowing her well. Eventually the two warm up and Issei considers her one of his closest friends. This is seen when Risa blocks Zadkiel's attempts at getting to Issei during the Celestial Council meeting. Risa also seems to bail Issei out of troubles whenever he destroys something while training his powers. While it is not determined how Risa feels about Issei's deal, one can assume that she wants to free Issei due to their increasingly close friendship. Dragons Ddraig Ddraig is the Dragon known as the Red Dragon Emperor that is inside Issei's Sacred Gear/Longinus, Boosted Gear. He gets along with Issei very well and Issei never thought of him as a tool, but later on, when everyone starts calling him the Oppai Dragon, he becomes extremely depressed due to his credit being demolished little by little, going so far as to require medicine and counseling for the depression. He has a great interest in Issei due to him never giving up and protecting the ones he loves, also for being the possessor who talks to him the most and not seeing him as a tool. When he was with Issei when he died, he was devastated and told Ophis he was the greatest possessor of him, although he comes back along with Issei. Following Trihexa's defeat and the girls' betrayal, Ddraig stuck by Issei and desperately searched for ways to save his host. It was Ddraig that came up with the idea to save Issei by removing his pieces. After saving Tiamat's life, Ddraig is eternally grateful to Issei for reuniting him with his mate. Tiamat Tiamat is Ddraig's mate and one of the two souls currently sealed in the Boosted Gear. During their first meeting, Tiamat tries to kill Issei due to him being the possessor of the Boosted Gear. Issei demanded to know why and Tiamat told her their story. After learning that Tiamat would kill him to free Ddraig from the Boosted Gear, Issei fought against Tiamat. Upon beating her, Issei seals her soul inside the Boosted Gear to save her life and reuniting her with Ddraig. Tiamat dotes on Issei not in the same way as Issei's older sisters. She dotes on him more like a mother often asking if he ate, got enough sleep, and often gives Issei love advice based on her own relationship with Ddraig. Demons Lilith Lilith is Issei's adoptive older sister and his former and first babysitter. The two share a loving sibling relationship with her being the older sister he adores and emulates and him being the younger brother she cherishes. Lilith disappeared long before the start of the canon events of Highschool DxD. Issei views Lilith as a source of inspiration often trying to be like her using the way she looked after him and treated him as the base of his philosophies and core principles. When Lilith revealed herself to the entire world as the leader of the demons, Issei had conflicted feelings and is hesitant in going against her. Nevertheless, Issei tries to reach out to her in an attempt to get her to turn over to their side. Astaroth Astaroth and Issei are enemies but they treat each other cordially. Issei sees Astaroth not as a demon bent on destruction but as a knight following the orders of her Princess. Likewise, Astaroth sees Issei as a worthy opponent and relishes to fight him once more. Cain Issei and Cain have a friendly relationship. Vigne Vigne and Issei have a friendly relationship. Vigne treats Issei as a student/younger brother, calling herself Eden Squad's second guardian. Likewise, Issei looks to her wisdom and knowledge. Gods Artemis Issei respects Artemis and sees her as a friend. The two fought side by side during the battle of the Gehenna Gate and have built a sturdy relationship. In addition, Artemis seems to have taken an interest in Issei when they first met and during the Azazel Cup. Artemis seems to hold feelings for Issei. However, it is unknown if Issei returns those feelings. Her full moon personality openly displays these feelings and attempts to seduce Issei whenever she can. She expresses distress at the notion of Issei's death and the fact that she be able to experience the romance she secretly desires. In the Chapter, The Calm Before the Storm, Artemis confessed her feelings to Issei and became Bonded to him. Hephaestus Issei holds great respect for Hephaestus. He looks up to him and sees him as an older brother due to the fact that Hephaestus is married to Lilith. Hephaestus cares for him and sees him as his younger brother. Hephaestus tries to teach Issei all he can about Lilith and what she was before she became against the world. Amatsu-Mikaboshi Amatsu-Mikaboshi seems to hold Issei in high regard due to his accomplishments. She also cares about him due to his connection to Lilith. Mikaboshi teaches Issei all about Lilith in hopes that he can use that knowledge to survive against his inevitable confrontation with his older sister. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Relationships